Glass
by Amalee
Summary: Gently with nothing but a delicate touch she picked up the shards with nothing but the bareness of her hands. Broken glass was beautiful.Short angsty drabble. Slightly 34


Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door never have and never will, although I do own a cheese grater but it's not really mine.

A/N: This is a short angsty one-shot, warning it's longer then I had expected it to be, it was meant to be short pointless drabble but I just kept on writing , so in my mind Its to long to be drabble yet not long enough to be a decent one-shot Slight 3/4. Any who enjoy!

**Operation: G.l.A.S.S**

**G**oodness

**L**ately

**A**ll

**S**eems to

**S**hatter

Lost in a moment where you hear nothing and your body moves without control.

"Numbah 3, what was that?"

"Nothing Numbah 1 I just dropped a glass!"

"…Make sure to sweep up all the pieces."

Numbah 3 move silently to retrieve the broom to sweep up the broken pieces of glass which so suddenly shattered the deathly ill silence of the tree house. But there she left it, untouched, crutched over staring into the tiny pieces of glass. She was twelve, soon enough it would all be over, they all had made a pack when they were to forget they would forget together no matter what the age differences.

Gently with nothing but a delicate touch she picked up the shards with nothing but the bareness of her hands. Broken glass was beautiful. Then it seemed to be the perfect reason as long as you act childish you don't have to grow up, she was wrong. It was not as if she had meant to be that way, it was who she was after all but deep down, subconsciously she had thought if maybe she acted young they would let her stay another year or so, let her have time to grow a little more, let her remember. Even so she had promised and she would never go back on a promise especially since it was a 'cross your heart hope to die stick a needle in your eye' one.

She remembered that day, she remembered when Numbah 4 pulled her aside and told her that no matter what when that day came they would remember and he would come find her again. Maybe that's what made the promise a little more special. The house was quiet once again no loud music, no constant beeping of video games, no laughing or yelling, just silence. Numbah 3 couldn't understand how everyone could just go along like everything was alright this was there last weeks, or was it days, and everyone just went along without a care in the world despite the awkward silence which become frequent almost routine . She was the worst of them all going along with fake plastered smiles, singing, dancing. It was making her sick. The truth was she didn't want to sing, or dance, or laugh, smile, and pretend to be happy; she wanted to cry and scream, breakdown and be angry, but couldn't she had to be strong, every time she'd be on the verge of tears she would pull her best Numbah 5 turn on her heel and walk away without a sound. She was getting good at being quiet.

All the large pieces were picked up now all that remained were tiny, tiny shards. Not wanting to pick at the smallest little details one by one she instead used the broom to sweep up was left. It was odd instead of picking up glass she should be playing, enjoying the time left with her friends, but she wasn't , she knew if they were all together having fun it would remind her of the other fun times they had so for now she was left in constant loneliness, remembering to forget. Kuki giggled slightly remembering to forget it was quite ironic wasn't it?

She was finished there were large portions of glass piled up in the bottom of the cup, and tiny shards in the dust pan. She look to her hands, there were small gashes every where; she had been so caught up in her own mind she had not noticed that the kitchen floor was now decorated with small drops of her blood. She should have known better if Numbah 1 or 5 were here they'd be lecturing her and asking her what she was thinking. It was alright her hands were bloody but it didn't hurt she would just let the blood dry. Before Kuki knew it she was on the ground again on her knees staring at her hands as if they were the most amazing thing in the world. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there for, or how long Wally had been there right besides her holding her wrist looking closely at the still bleeding cuts engraved into her hands.

"How did this happen?"

He looked up at her with concern and spoke with such gentleness and sincerity which was rarely herd from the tough boy. She looked up to him and smiled, almost real.

Broken glass was hauntingly beautiful.

A/N:  Grammar and spacing urgh! I know! This is my first fic so go a little easy on me, I love to read fanfiction but by George I can't write it. There are many issues to work out like spacing, grammar, and staying in character. Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
